With the development of technologies in the projector industry, the size of projection modules has been significantly reduced. Thus, in recent years, projection modules have been gradually integrated into other electronic products, such as interactive electronic products.
In various interactive electronic products, for example, a projector has a camera capable of detecting infrared light, and uses an infrared light emitting module to generate an infrared curtain over the display surface. When the infrared curtain is blocked by an object (e.g., a user's finger), reflection spots of infrared light are generated. The reflection spots on the display screen can be captured by the camera capable of detecting infrared light, and control instructions are performed according to the positions of the reflection spots to enable the projector to project various images. In addition, a color camera can also be used to capture and recognize a user's gesture so as to control the projector to project different images.
As seen from the above, how to improve the detection ability and controllability of an interactive projector has been the focus among the persons skilled in the technical field.